Love and Blading
by dippas-addict
Summary: Max and Hilary really like each other and they need to tell each other. Will they eventually realise their feelings? MaxHilary. My first blading fic so be nice. CHAPTER 16 UP!
1. Max

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters.  
  
Title: Love and Blading  
  
Pairing: Max /Hilary, Tai (oc)/Tyson  
  
Rating: P-G 13 for swearing at times.  
  
I know this isn't very good. It's my first Beyblading fanfiction, so please don't expect it to be 100% brilliant.  
  
LOVE AND BLADING  
  
Max's POV  
  
I feel like kicking Tyson at the moment. He decided to wake me up in the middle of my lovely dream about Hilary and sugar, to tell me that Kai was not letting him have two breakfasts. And I am supposed to care about that now? I am still thinking of ways to tell Hilary I love her. I mean, Tai, Kai's twin sister, has found out and is now nagging me to tell Hilary how I feel. Why did I tell her anyway? That is a mystery.  
  
I mean now I'm awake, I think that Kai's in a really pissed off mood today, seeing as we are setting of early to train. We are meant to be having a tournament in four weeks, so we are here at a big, fancy hotel with a park nearby with blading dishes. It's cool; despite the fact that Kai works us to the grindstone. Tai is normally protesting, as is Tyson, and Rei doesn't seem to mind, and Kenny just isn't bothered.  
  
I just give the impression that I don't care, but it is just frustrating. I am forced into Hilary's presence, and I really really love her, and from what I can see, she doesn't return the feelings. Anyway, I got to go. Kai is whining because Tyson keeps sneaking off to get food during training and he wants me tostop him. Why can't he make Tai or Rei do it?  
  
Later.  
  
Training was a disaster. Kai made me blade against Tai, ad because I was off in my own little world, my Beyblade ripped the skin on my forehead, and I had to stop training. The tournament seems so near, and I am a failure! AND HILARY SAW!  
  
PLEASE KILL ME NOW!  
  
Sorry it's short, hopefully will be longer next time. 


	2. Hilary

Disclaimer: See disclaimer on first chapter as too lazy to type it again.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
Max was weird today. He was just daydreaming in practise and got attacked by his Beyblade. I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, he had been okay, apparently, before I came along, but now he is off in Cuckoo land all the time. And I must say, I wish he were thinking about me. Maybe he is! Hilary, STOP IT! MAX TATE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I guess I have been off in Cuckoo-land as well, as long as, well, since I met Max.  
  
Now we are all going to the local Pizza Hut, because Rei is 'tired and doesn't want to cook', and Tyson was whinging so loud, "But Rei, I'm sooooo hungry!" and Kai couldn't take it any longer, I guess. Neither could Rei. I guess I would have cracked if I had to listen to that from Tyson for an hour.  
  
Later..  
  
This restaurant thing wasn't such a bad idea. For one thing, I got to gaze at Max for ages, because I sat opposite him, and because it was really funny watching Tyson eat. Max, Rei, Tai, Kenny and me laughed, and Kai said 'It was disgusting and Tyson was so immature. Old sourpuss.  
  
Even Later.  
  
I can't believe this! Tai knows, I think! She says she saw me staring at Max, and vice versa. But why would Max be staring at me? Maybe he does love me! I hope so. But I still think it is just a bad case of wishful thinking.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Max

Disclaimer: Read last chapter's disclaimer, it applies to all chapters.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Max's POV  
  
I woke up this morning and I fond everyone was up. I had slept in until training time and Tyson hadn't woken me up! Humph. I've noticed a pattern now. He woke me up yesterday when I didn't want him to, and now he doesn't wake me up when I NEED him to. Useless. Anyway, I grabbed Draciel and ran down to the park when I saw the Bladebreakers practising.  
  
"Don't wake me or anything, just leave me there sleeping, why don't you?" I said, glaring at Tyson. I think Tyson was surprised, as it is normally Kai that does the glaring on this team. I could tell that he thought that was it as well, as he said, "Keep that up and you'll put Kai out of his job," joked Tyson.  
  
"What job?" asked Rei.  
  
"Scaring people out of their wits by sending death glares left, right and centre." Said Tyson.  
  
Tyson and Kai started an argument while I stared at Hilary. Then she looked at me! I turned away quickly, blushing, and so did she, as she saw me looking at her. Tai is watching us with a smirk on her face. I think she must be a mind reader, since I already think she knows I like Hilary.  
  
"Hey, why are you smirking like that Tai?" I called out to her, knowing full well already why.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said, in what was quite plainly a 'don't-play-with-me- you-know-why' sort of voice.  
  
"Lets either stop training or start training because we are doing nothing anyway," said Hilary.  
  
"Since when did you become captain?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Will you stop making an argument where there isn't one Tyson!" I yelled, frustrated.  
  
Then I stormed off, because I was so sick of him.  
  
And now I am lying on my bed, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Hilary must think I am a right baby now.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Hilary

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter's disclaimer.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
Max must have been either in a major bad mood, or upset, or both. Wait, third option correct. He was in a bad mood because Tyson didn't wake him up, and I have no idea why he was upset. Maybe he wanted to Blade in peace.  
  
He has been acting weird. Maybe I should ask him what's wrong. That's it, I'll just go ask. Or will it seem too obvious that I like him? Oh, stuff it. If he knows, then I can put myself out of my misery. Well, I can see that Tyson and Tai don't seem to be worrying, they are too busy 'discussing Beyblade tactics'. Pur-lease, if they are talking about Beyblading tactics, I'll eat Mystical, my bitbeast. She is a purple Eagle.  
  
Anyway, have you noticed when I think about stuff, most of it is about Max? Oh well, I was about to go ask him what's wrong, wasn't I? I had better go then.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hilary walked across the lounge towards Max's bedroom. "What are you doing?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing, Hilary?" asked Kai.  
  
"Trying to find out what's wrong with Max, starting with trying to get whatever it is out of him," said Hilary.  
  
"Why is that bothering you then?" asked Tai, being all typical.  
  
"And my business should bother you why?" Hilary retorted, clearly annoyed.  
  
Then Hilary stalked off, and opened Max's bedroom door.  
  
"What got into her?" asked Tai.  
  
"No idea," said Rei.  
  
"Who cares?" said Tyson; wanting to get back to the private conversation he and Tai were sharing.  
  
"Oh well," said Rei in defeat, "Max'll make her either feel better or worse. Let's hope better." 


	5. Max

Disclaimer: If you still haven't read, I don't know what is wrong with you.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Normal POV  
  
Max looked up as his bedroom door opened. It was Hilary, and she looked like she was on a mission. I soon found out that she was.  
  
"Max, why are you acting so weird lately? You seem over-stressed and upset."  
  
Max sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," he let out in a tired voice.  
  
"I knew you'd say that. Just because you're a boy and I'm a girl doesn't change much." Hilary said sounding annoyed.  
  
"It changes everything in this case." Max sighed again.  
  
" You know, from your happy-go-lucky attitude, someone like me would not expect this from you, but you're different," explained Hilary.  
  
"Do I really appear that way?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah, you do." Hilary finished. She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.  
  
Max's POV  
  
Hilary kissed me! HILARY KISSED ME! I am NEVER going to forget this.  
  
I wish it weren't just on the cheek though. I love her so much, and I wish she returned it. 


	6. Max and Hilary

Disclaimer: Grrrrrrr!!!!  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
I kissed Max. I can't believe I had the courage to do that, even though it was only on the cheek. Maybe I should tell him that I love him. HOLD ON! Rewind and freeze! Have I hit my head or gone mad or something? I cannot tell a world champion Beyblader that I like him. Especially if you're an imbecile, like me. And, extra especially if you have no knowledge whatsoever about Beyblading.  
  
Oh well, I suppose now I've kissed him I can tell him. Or maybe not. I'd better ask Tai. Or maybe I'd better not do that either, as Tai can tease. Lots. But she is my best friend, and she seems to like Tyson the same way so I can tease her back if she tries it on me. Ha. Great Plan.  
  
Max's POV  
  
Hilary must be wearing out the carpet, because she is pacing up and down while the rest of us lounge around. We are ment to betraining, but Tyson 'hasn't eaten enough breakfast' so we are waiting for him. " I wonder how much food we'll have left when Tyson has finished eating?" said Hilary. "Never mind that, I'm still wondering WHEN Tyson will be finished eating, if he ever stops," I replied.  
  
Everyone laughed at that. "It looks like I'm going to have to take you lot to the store," Hilary said.  
  
"You look as if this is going to e your worstnightmare," blurted out Rei.  
  
"It is," replied Hilary, with a look of dread on her face.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
  
"I can't believe you are asking that! If I take you guys, that includes TYSON! Tyson plus the store equals chaos."  
  
" Oh, I see. Can't someone babysit Tyson?"  
  
" Any babysitter around here would rather take death than babysit him," Hilary said, jabbing her thuumb behind her at Tyson.  
  
"Well, we have to hope Kai works Tyson hard in training, enough that he won't be to much of a hell on wheels in the store."  
  
Please review to find out what happens when you take Tyson to the store! 


	7. Hilary

Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
That trip to the store was one of the most embarrassing times of mine and the others lives. Tyson was a nightmare, and I should have let Rei stay home and babysit him. Not that Rei would give in without a fight, though. He is usually quiet and calm, but try to stick him with Tyson and you are asking too much.  
  
Anyway, we went to the store, and we got the trolley with the baby seat. Me, and Kai, and Tai, and Max, and Kenny, and Rei managed to force the 13 year old (but acts like he's 4) Tyson into the baby seat. But he pulled out Dragoon, so Kai had to confiscate Dragoon's launcher. As we entered the store though, the All Stars happened to be shopping as well. They all laughed as they saw Tyson struggling against the bars of the baby seat. He had been yelling "I'm thirteen, not four, I DON'T BELONG IN A BABY SEAT!" since we forced him into the damn thing.  
  
"That's the thing though, Tyson. I'll give you 2 reasons why you are in the baby seat. One because you act like a baby, and two, last time I took you to the store you ate the food before we paid for it, so just stop struggling, and I might let you out later." I lectured. I could see Tyson protesting so I said, "Ever want to get out of that bloody seat? Because it's pretty tempting to leave you here in the baby seat forever."  
  
"Now that I think of it, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, leaving Tyson here," Kai added.  
  
"Hey! Admit it, you guys would miss me," Tyson stropped.  
  
"We would sure have lots more food, and lots less arguing with Hilary," Max replied to Tyson's whine.  
  
When me and Max went to get the milk, and Rei and Kai went to get bread, and Tai and Kenny went to get Batteries for the flashlight, Tyson managed to escape. "TYSON!" I yelled as I saw him escape. Me and Max ran after him, followed by Kai and Rei, and then Tai and Kenny. The late afternoon shoppers got a great laugh out of Me, Max, Kai, Rei, Tai and Kenny legging it after Tyson, who was heading for the sweet aisle. I caught on though, and sent Kai, Rei and Kenny to one end of the sweet aisle, while me, Max and Tai took the other end. We closed in on Tyson and caught him.  
  
Find out what happens next in Love and Blading's next chapter! Please review!  
  
Author's note: Sorry there wasn't much romance for a couple of chapters, I just wanted to add some humour. I will try to put more romance in next time. 


	8. Max

Love and Blading  
  
Max's POV  
  
I guess we should have let someone babysit Tyson, like Hilary said. Tyson escaped and headed straight for the sweet aisle. We had to split up into two groups to capture Tyson, and finally we did. All of us (including a couple of shop workers, well actually about 7) managed to force Tyson back into the seat. Hilary offered to push the trolley (with the struggling Tyson) in, but me and Kai had to help, or we wouldn't have moved an inch by midnight.  
  
I really think we went through a lot. We had to be stopped at least three times to be charged extra for all the food Tyson had eaten before we got to the checkout. When we got home, Me and Hilary practically collapsed on one sofa while Kai, Tai, Rei plonked themselves on the other. Kenny sat at the dining table typing away on Dizzy, while Tyson shoved food in his face non- stop.  
  
"Tyson, the reason we go to the supermarket and buy three times more food than last time is so that it lasts longer, not that you eat three times more," I said in desperation. "Next time, I'm going alone," panted Hilary. She, me and Kai, as we were pushing the trolley, got the blame for not keeping Tyson under control.  
  
"Why didn't you go alone this time?" asked Kenny, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Remember last time we went to the store and bought toothbrushes without Tyson? Did you want to suffer that again?" Hilary questioned in reply, exasperated. "Oh, yeah, the living hell," I said, and the others nodded.  
  
Later  
  
I can't believe I sat next to Hilary and didn't make a fool of myself. That IS a surprise. As for Tyson escaping, you could see it coming. I tried to make Kai and Rei take him, but no, they said he'd be fine. So much for that, if they call Tyson's incident in the store fine, or maybe even fun.  
  
Anyway, I've been thinking about how to tell Hilary I love her but I mean I can't just walk up to her in front of all the others and say "Hilary, I love you." This is not a bloody TV soap programme. You can't do that in real life. Unless you're proposing and the audience go "ahhhhhhhh, ain't it sweet?"  
  
Oh well, I'll find a way, maybe with Tai's help. That isn't a bad idea. Or maybe it is. 


	9. Hilary

Disclaimer: Do I really need to explain this again?  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
I have been thinking about me and Max. I mean, I have to tell him soon before I start to go in over my head here. I'll do it tonight, I hope I'm making the right decision, because otherwise, my whole life is so totally over. I'll ask Tai.  
  
A bit later  
  
Tai says it is a good idea, and that I bet he likes me back, and that I need to wear something that will make him fall head over heals in love with me. Also, must be able to form a sentence around him. So no pressure on me, right? (Hope you got the sarcasm)  
  
Later  
  
I am going to run. I can't bear it. I cannot face him, I just can't. I seriously can't take this, because I am too over-stressed, and I am going out to the lake nearby. I am not going to listen to anybody. I am wearing my normal pink sweater, black sports top and white cheerleading skirt, and I am just going for a walk. Remember to ignore everyone, especially Tai, as she will see right through me, and my plan.  
  
A lot later  
  
This is bad. Max saw me leaving, and saw Tai having a right go at me. I saw everyone staring at me as Tai ranted, I fought her to get out of the door and just ran until I reached the lake, and now I'm just sitting here, head in arms, arms folded and resting on knees. I hope no-one (especially Tai o rMax) finds me out here, like this.  
  
A lot, lot later  
  
I m now sitting here in a wet blanket in the lobby. I'll tell you the story. I must have been very upset and totally out of my mind, as Max came after me, and I told him to stay away from me. He was talking on and on about how he needed me to come back to the hotel room, and so apparently, I told him I loved him with all my heart and soul, and jumped. Right into the lake. And Max dived in after me and saved me. And now he knows. Thank god.  
  
Please review, sorry if this fanfic seems to make no sense, but I have come up with an easy theory. The Bladebreakers are staying at a hotel for a tournament. They don't have food provided so they had to go out and shop. Theother teams are staying here as well, and I may bring some in, in later chapters. 


	10. Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I do however own Tai.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with schoolwork. I hope to be more prompt next time.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Max's POV  
  
Yesterday, Hilary told me she loved me. I was so surprised, but she jumped into the lake about 30 seconds afterwards though, so I didn't think much about it until now. Hilary's been left at the hotel now, so I am now worrying about her. Tyson won't stop teasing me, I swear, if I hear 'Max and Hilary sitting in a tree' one more time, I am going to punch him.  
  
Tai is just keeping quiet, Kai is nagging at me to get training, Rei is busy chatting up this girl, and impressing her with Driger, and Kenny is sitting on the grass with Dizzy, getting the data on the team we're playing.  
  
Later  
  
I snapped. Tyson started to sing again, and put in nasty things about Hilary. I hit him extremely hard, and then I yelled some pretty nasty stuff at him. Kai sent me back to the hotel and I stormed in, glad to be away from Tyson. Hilary was lying on the sofa.  
  
She saw right through what I'd done, and she sided with me. I knew she would, as 1) She gets this shit off Tyson as well, and 2) She loves ME, not Tyson.  
  
Even Later  
  
I am in BIG trouble. Tyson got the whole of the other teams against me. And their sucking up to Hilary. Good job she loves me, otherwise she would have gone to them like a moth to the flame. Anyway, none of the other tams will hear me out or anything. I even had to eat my food in my room because I wasn't allowed out, in case I battered Tyson again. He deserved it, though.  
  
Sorry, I bet I ruined the fic. Well please review, I hope I haven't let you down too much. 


	11. Hilary

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
Max is acting really weird. I hope it's just a phase, because yesterday, he punched Tyson in the face-not to say that Tyson didn't deserve it or anything- and it seemed a bit rash.  
  
He's never been like this. He won't touch his food, and he won't talk to anyone, least of all me. I don't get why he won't talk to me, though. I am his girlfriend.  
  
Later  
  
Max refused to train. He stood there, watching the others, and it made Kai mad. He had a right go at Max, and Max just ignored him, and stormed off. I found him, after an hour long search, in the forest around the park. He told me he was just annoyed, and that Tyson had changed, and that he thought that Tyson liked me I think Max has not had enough sugar. I'll go buy him some.  
  
Even Later  
  
Max has cheered up. We mucked around forages, chucking food at each other, and spraying each other with soda. But it was fun, and Max had not had fun for ages. Max was enjoying himself, and that's all that matters.  
  
Please review! 


	12. Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Max's POV  
  
I had fun with Hilary last night. We mucked around, had a food and soda fight, and watched Lord of the Rings. I had no idea she was interested in it, but she is a fanatic! Anyway, she says that maybe I should start to train again today, but alone. I agree with her, because I don't think I can work with or near Tyson yet. I think he likes Hilary as well, but Hilary didn't believe me. I guess she does have a point, that he would never get her, but I'm not so sure. Oh well, I'd better go tell Kai where I'm going to train and why.  
  
Later. Kai didn't let me go off on my own. I argued with him, Tai argued with him, and Hilary argued with him. But he wouldn't let me go. How old does he think I am, six? I am perfectly capable to look after myself, and Hilary would be there with me. Well I wasn't having any of it. I'm now in my room, lying on my bed, and refusing to train with Tyson.  
  
Even Later. I finally reasoned with Kai. He didn't let me train alone, but split us into two groups. He sent Tyson, Rei, Tai and Kenny to one Beydish, and took me and Hilary to practise somewhere else. We went into the middle of the forest that surrounds three quarters of the outside of the park. "Now, for starters, I would like to know why you refuse to train with Tyson." "Because he started singing a really annoying song. So I told him to shut up. And then, he started again, putting in really nasty things about Hilary. So I punched him, and I promised myself I wouldn't practise near him again."  
  
Kai stared at him, and then said, "Well, I can understand why you punched him, but we can't go on like this. We need to work as a team, and this isn't going to work if you refuse to practise within twenty feet of Tyson."  
  
"Ok, I'll practise near him. But I don't want to practise with him. Can't I practise with Rei or something?" Kai smirked, and then replied, "Fine. We'll sort something out. But please, don't fight." He said, and then we started to practise, because Kai said he didn't want to traipse all the way back and not do any training. Apparently, I've improved.  
  
Please review! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm very busy, and I might not update as often. 


	13. Hilary

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
I was really annoyed with Kai. He stubbornly refused to let Max train on his own. I mean, come on. I know he loses himself a lot, but I would have gone with him. I don't get lost often. Anyway, I'm glad they sorted it in the end. Kai will train with Tyson, and Max will train with Rei. Thank God.  
  
Later I cannot believe it. Tyson just hit on me. Max was right, he did like me, which he made clear tonight when he pinned me against the wall and kissed me. He then started touching me. I was struggling, but he is quite strong. Then Max walked in, and pulled him off me. Max had to be dragged back by Kai, Rei and Tai because he wouldn't stop trying to pummel Tyson. Nobody blamed him, though, because they heard what happened from me. I mean, who could blame someone for sticking up for their girlfriend?  
  
Even Later  
  
Tai has been instant messaging me. So has Max, and even Kai instant messaged me to see if I was ok. Anyway, I haven't been out of my room, and won't let anyone in. Instant messaging and phoning are the only ways, and it's way cheaper to instant message. So, Tai has been sending me Video clips of Evanescence, The Darkness and Busted to cheer me up, and I sent her some as well. I also sent her a picture of Tyson to which she had given a makeover. She sent it to Max as well, and he laughed, apparently. I'd better go, someone is shouting. I bet someone is fighting.l I know I promised myself I wouldn't go out, but Max could get hurt!  
  
Okay, so I'm sorry it's a bad chapter, I tried. Seeya! 


	14. Max and Hilary

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
It turns out no-one was fighting. The scream was Tyson's when he found out we have been invited to a formal dinner and dance, with a few other Beyblade teams and Mr Dickenson. Also attending were Max's Mum and Dad, Tyson's Grandpa and some inspectors. I could see it from Tyson's point of view, he has no table manners, and cannot act very polite. I am worried about how Kai will act as well. This is a DANCING thing for Gods sake. He isn't going to give a good impression standing against a wall, scowling. I just hope we don't let the BBA down. It's not just them. I can be pretty klutzy at times.  
  
Max's POV  
  
There's now a formal dinner we have to go to. Hilary's stressing; I don't know when she isn't. Tai is storming around because girls have to wear a dress, Kai is very annoyed now because he cannot stand there scowling all evening and Kenny's upset because he can't take Dizzy. Tyson is worst of all though. He has to learn manners. And not just at the table, either.  
  
Later, Still Max's POV  
  
We went clothes shopping. We now all have outfits. All us guys have exactly the same suits, Hilary has a scarlet flared-sleeved dress and Tai has a dress exactly the same as Hilary's except that it's black. She looks like a goth, except for the blue triangles on each cheek. Uh-Oh, Mariah's just called Hilary, we have to dance at this thing at least once, except probably Kai, who would rather play strip poker with Tala. Hopefully Hilary will teach me.  
  
Even Later, Hilary's POV  
  
We had a dress rehearsal. I taught Max how to dance. We are still working on the slow dance, he keeps tripping over. It's actually quite amusing.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter, I had three reviews for the last one already and I was just like, why not? 


	15. Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Max's POV  
  
My mum paid a visit to us today. She came to see how we were getting on with dancing and costumes and stuff. I personally think she came to keep an eye on me. She now knows I have a girlfriend (Tyson told her, I could kill him right now) who lives with me, so she's being very touchy. Well Hilary and me showed her how well I was getting on, and in our costumes, as well. She talked to Hilary just before she went and now she's acting really different towards me. I know this has something to do with my mother, and I'm going to find out what's going on. NOW.  
  
Later  
  
My mum has split us up. She has told Hilary that she is not to go out with me ever again. He even suggested Hilary leave the team, but she begged to stay. My mum also said that if Hilary goes out with me again, we will be separated. Well, I'm not taking that crap. I love Hilary, and I'm not dumping her because my mum gave this lame-o threat to freak her out. I am going to kill my mum when I next see her. She had Hilary in tears because she believed my mum.  
  
Even later  
  
We went to eat dinner at this restaurant and met up with the All Stars. This also (unfortunately) meant we met up with my mother as well. It was the usual 'Kenny blushed whenever Emily talked to him', 'Kai sits down and scowls' and now Hilary sits right next to Tyson , well away from me. I can tell he's pleased, since he keeps 'accidentally' rubbing his knee against hers. I don't think I can stand this much longer.  
  
I'm sorry this is so short, but I don't have much time, and I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. Please review! 


	16. Hilary

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
Note: There are mentions of Kenny/Emily in this chapter.  
  
Love and Blading  
  
Hilary's POV  
  
Judy (Max's mum) visited the team yesterday. She told me that I wasn't allowed to go out with Max again. In other words, we had to split up. I stayed away from him at dinner yesterday, because Judy was there, but sitting next to Tyson was a big mistake. Tyson kept trying to annoy Max, by rubbing his knee against mine, and deliberately starting a conversation with everyone except him. Judy was sitting right next to Max, embarrassing him no end.  
  
I chatted to Emily a lot. Turns out she has a crush on Kenny. I think Kenny has a crush on her too, because every time she talks to him, he blushes. A lot. I told her this and she blushed. I think they'd be cute together. Anyway, Max talked to me after dinner. We snuck off while everyone was saying goodbye, and he told me that he still wanted to be with me. I, of course agreed, but how was Judy going to react to this? He said he didn't care what she thought, and then he kissed me, tongues and everything. It was great. Until I saw Judy watching us through the window. I was so history.  
  
Judy drove us home, and she dragged me and Max aside just outside the house. She said, "I thought we discussed this, Hilary. And you too, Max. I don't want you two seeing each other, because I want Max to be with Emily. Now." but I interrupted, "But Emily doesn't want to go out with Max. She told me! She wants to go out with Kenny!" Judy said, "I don't really care either way." I replied, "But you can't force two people who don't love each other together!" And Judy answered, "Just watch me." And walked back towards the car. Then Max yelled after her, "I'm staying with Hilary! I love her, you can't stop us!"  
  
I was touched by that, but I didn't want Max to get in trouble. I didn't worry about my position on the team. Kai could just put me back on, he said he would. Then Max kissed me again, right in front of the All Starz and Judy. She was fuming; and she stormed back to the car, and Max grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. We were greeted by Rei, Tai, Kai and Kenny cheering. They had seen the whole thing through the window. Apparently Tyson was sulking in his room. That had to be one of the coolest nights of my life.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter, I spent ages editing it. Please review, dippas- addict xx 


End file.
